The Beginning of The Tradegy
by Sabriel Goldchild
Summary: Maurauders meet the blood lot. a romantic twist on events filled with tradegy, lust, love and memories.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter...

The Beginnings of The Tradegy

_Phizie's Story_

It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life. I was to get married to the one I loved. Wear these gorgeous white robes. To have my hair and makeup perfect. That is what I wanted. That is what I've always wanted. To be happily married. And to have a perfect wedding day. I was supposed to marry a man that I loved. That I loved….

It had all started many months ago. When I was but just fifteen. The day before my sixteenth birthday. That was when he told me. I was to marry a pureblood. I was to marry not a pureblooded vampire like myself but a human. How could I love a human. They have always looked down on me. Never have I felt equal.

My parents had arranged me a suitable marriage partner. Apparently we had met before. But where? They didn't tell me his name back then of course. And so my sixteenth birthday began. My girls came over early in the morning. We where to have a brunch with my entire family and some of their friends. We had been friends for an eternity. Just the five of us. We where the blood lot. Pure blood females. Isis of the Ellanora clan. Darray was a Potter. And I was a Venestra. We were the Vampires. My family the longest living pure blood line. And Isis being an Ellanora was one of the elite. Darray on the other hand had come over Russia. The last of the Russian Vampires.

The blood lot consisted of another two ladies. Rinoa Nifesky a werewolf and Silviera Tenine. Silviera was a human. Her great grandfather had been a werewolf. He had been one of the best. And had died to protect her. But she had no powers. She was werewolf in name alone and as such was classed as human.

We were the blood lot. Sworn by our blood to continue our line. It wasn't something we wanted to call ourselves. It just sorta happened. We would never choose who we were to marry. But would meet an appropriate pureblood when the time came. Never did I think that I wasn't to marry a pureblood Vampire but a pureblooded human wizard.

We were finally ready. Its amazing how long it takes us to get ready these days. All the guests where apparently already here. Walking down the ancient marble stare case, my gaze upon the foyer. Breathing. This was it. I would now be recognized as the Lady of the house. I had come of age at last. I stopped in front of the double red oak doors. Looking round I saw my girls. They looked amazing. Over the shoulder of Isis I noticed my uncle. He was a half bred. Half Vampire half human. Half pureblood half mudblood. My uncle Tom Riddle. He was rather young for an uncle. Considering he was only 22 it was hard to think of him as an uncle. He walked over. Kissing me on the cheek. Then turning towards the blushing Darray he took her hand and planted a kiss there. She was smitten. It was just a childish crush. She'd get over it. I hoped. Riddle was not someone I wanted Darray getting close to. Him being a notorious bad boy and all.

Suddenly the door in front of me was opening. Shocking me out of my revere. My father stood there. Extending his arm for me to take. Taking it we walked together. Into the room full of my relatives and my fathers associates.

That is the first time I saw him. Sirius Black. Elder son of the notorious Black family. He was stunning. With startling grey eyes. And shoulder length black hair. He was handsome in everyway. My father walked me straight towards him. Which scared me. Upon arriving I was introduced to his mother and father. And then to him. He was to be my betrothed. And with that thought I promptly fainted. I awoke to something cool pressed against my forehead. When I opened my eyes I noticed Sirius standing over me with a cloth. Apparently my father had gotten him to help carry me into the lounge room. Away from everyone else. We were alone.

I later learnt that my father had instructed Sirius to keep me there awhile. And to get to know me. Well he got to know me alright. Every part of me. It started with a kiss. Hard and fast. Pressing me back against the sofa. And there I gave him my most precious female gift. My virginity. I don't know what took over me. To let a human get that far. But I wanted to rebel. And it was the only way I knew how. And so I let Sirius have me. I let that stunningly handsome human have all of me. Afterwards we dressed. Sitting down again he took me in his arms and said "I cannot love you ever, but I will treat you right. It is the only way" and so from the very beginning I knew I would never have my happy ending.

He stayed in the manor that night. A few rooms away from my own. He came for me then. Being a rash young lady I let him in. I didn't even think of why he was there. I just accepted it. With that we became lovers. He consistently sought me out. Visiting on weekends. Throughout the summer break. Within but one month my girls all moved away. We were all confined to our houses. Not even allowed to attend school. It was just me and my father living at home. Uncle Riddle having moved somewhere else. And so I began to rely on Sirius. I even began to love him. Within 4 months of my sixteenth birthday I was pregnant. Not sure enough yet to tell anyone though. I was only at 3 weeks. But by now. I was numb. I wasn't scared. My father knew of the affair we were having. So I waited. Another 2 weeks passed. And then I was sure. Walking into my fathers room one morning I told him. And he's answer shocked me. All he said was "it's about time" and then jumped into the fireplace. I was shocked. What did he mean. I told Sirius that afternoon. And he looked at me with a sad sort of guilt written upon his face.

He said it then. The news that would make me hate him. He said that our fathers would be very happy, happy that I now was obligated to marry him. They had told him that he would be disinherited if he didn't get me pregnant. I was so angry. Devastated at what they did. He was all that i had, all that i trusted and now he has betrayed me.

* * *

Much love and understanding will have to go into this fic. As there will be more than one author. It shall be a collaborative piece for all. So be patient and enjoy

peace out lovers


End file.
